Over the last several decades, computer systems have become increasingly complex, and, at the same time, have been modified to provide increasing numbers of options, capabilities and customization features for specific tasks. Printer technology is a dramatic example of the increased capabilities that even modest modern computer systems offer compared to those of a few decades ago. Widespread adoption of features allowing on-the-fly modification of print parameters (e.g., font, print size, mixed graphic/text output, selection of multiple printers, paper sources etc.) permit very complex printer operations to be carried out with relative ease, compared to what is possible with older print technologies, such as those using daisy-wheel printing systems.
The increased capabilities found within modern printer systems requires increased sophistication in the commands that are sent to the printer in order to carry out the user's desired print options. In turn, the user has a larger number of options to select in composing a document to be printed. As a result, the need to be able to organize and to display printer options in a compact, organized and user-friendly fashion has grown dramatically.